The Gold and Mandarines
by killmesoftly.luv
Summary: With the new discovery of a gold mine, Gojyo decided to left the home, promised him with countless mandarin when he got home. But it almost a month and he left without any notification. This is bad, Hakkai started to miss him. 58, M/M, yaoi


**The Gold and Mandarins**

**A/N:** Don't asked me why I titled that, I didn't know myself – I'm sucks at naming =_= and you'll understand if you already read/watched burial arc – where I took the mandarins preference.

This is 58 pairing, since my stupid brain cannot churn the 85. (Applied to Gaiden too, where I prefer Tenpou being _uke_ *shot*). It seems like my brain refused to make someone _seme_ just because he's stronger orz.

**Disclaimer:** Saiyuki and its chara belongs to the awesome Minekura-sensei

**Summary: ** With the new discovery of a gold mine, Gojyo decided to left the home with his old friends and become the miner, promised him with countless mandarin when he got home. But it almost a month and he left without any notification. This is bad, Hakkai started to miss him...

**Timeline:** Maybe before the journey…or after that…don't mind it please.

**Warning:** M/M, yaoi…I'm sorry if it's not hot, I'm not trained as smut writer T_T

_Happy reading_

* * *

Water flowing from the faucet to the sinking hole, as he hummed mildly while washing the dishes. Today he made another mistake by cooking too much. He tried to remember; _ah it's already the fifth in this month_.

_It's almost a month he didn't show up._

He sighed and chuckled; ease his wandering thought and finishing his task. _Now, now it wasn't the time to worry such trivial thing_. After cleaning the dishes, he still needs to stitch some holey socks and clothes.

The water stopped flowing after he turned off the faucet. Walking to the other side of multi-functioned room, he stared at the leftovers. The thought of him will go home today, made him cook like crazy, but just like the previous, his hunch today proven to be wrong – again, for the fifth times.

_So sad…what to do?_

He covered the foods with plastic wrap, thinking he would give them to a monkey who didn't care about what he cooked, as long as it tastes good.

Busying himself was the right choice, cleaning the not-that-big house, stitching some clothes, teaching the teen boy, were all he can do in a day, but still…there was something missing. Maybe this was something people called lonely and the small house seemed huge and cold.

About a month ago, 3 unknown youkais came and knocking the door. He answered and met them; they all looked like Banri-san, with much polite attitude. At first they a little bit confused with him, but as soon as that man showed up, their face brightened and they started to laughed and huddled up each other.

From their conversation that he heard while serving them some tea, he learned that these youkais and some others found the possibilities of gold mining and of course because that man was their best friend, they wanted him to lend some hand.

Unlike Banri-san, he didn't feel any bad atmosphere around these youkais.

Their offering sounded so promising and that guy agreed right away; but when he offered his help, that guy refused and told him to stay at home. With that big smile plastered on the red-haired face, that second, he gave up on him.

"_Don't worry, it won't take me that long, if the news are true, I'll go home with tons of gold"_

Then why didn't you come home yet?

"_We'll be rich, and I'll buy you so much mandarin until your student – that monkey head can't count them all, before that, I need you to take care of this house!"_

"…ow!," He jumped a little and stared at his left thumb. Red dots started to appear and getting bigger – the blood was drew and he sucked his own thumb. Absent thought on his present state never good on him. He gathered the clothes, after putting back his needle and thread to the box.

Stared at the storage cabinet, he smiled and sighed. "My…I guess I'm tired…"

Dragging his feet to his own room, he tried to lie down. His eyes stared at the ceiling but it seems both of them refused his command to shut and get some rest. After rolled for some times, he decided to walk outside his own and get inside the other man's room.

_This is bad_…he thought to himself, what if that man suddenly came home and caught him on his bed. This casualty already became his bad habit since he was gone. The bed had his aroma, when usually he would mind to smell any cigarette smoke that his nose detected, the days of his absentees made the cigarette aroma bearable – while when he didn't want to admit it, he started to miss it.

"Yes, this is the best…," He let his eyes fluttered and murmured, while his brain shouting the contradictive, at that time he didn't really care.

Being lived together with someone for some times and badly cared about, made him realized that the sight of losing them will be the sad things to happened in his life. Yes, he learned his lesson with Kannan, but will this time he lost another one?

_I don't want to…_

He gulped, swallowing his fear and focused to sleeping but all he could feel is dizziness.

* * *

It was very dark when he got home. With duffle bag on his shoulder and a cigarette on his mouth, he sneakily opened the front door without a noise. As expected, no one to greet him – well, most of it was his fault, since he slacked off too much on his last day as a miner, in the pub with girls and somehow he missed the train that only came every 6 hours in a day.

His left feet knocked the cabinet so hard when he walked across the room. He cursed in whispering tone, afraid that he'll snapped open his roommate eyes and he decided to attack him because he thought that he was a burglar.

Still cursing silently, he opened the door to his room and what a surprise when he found his roommate sleeping on top of his bed.

_Wait a minute? Is he sleep-walking?_

Tip toed and ignoring the hurt from his left foot's fingers, he slowly reached his bed and sat on the side of it. Somehow it pleasant him to see his companion on his relax state, Hakkai always took care of him and two other troublesome guys and he never saw him on such wary state.

Gently he lay down and brushed some hair that covered his face, _ah! His hair getting longer? How long I've been gone?_

While the kappa exploring his memories and played with the sleeping man's hair, the emerald eyes slowly opened because of the touch.

"Yo, Sleeping Beauty…"

"…ah, _mou_ Gojyou don't disturb my sleep, please…," With that he rolled around, his back facing Gojyo.

"…"

"…"

"Oi, this is my bed and what kind of welcome greeting is that?"

Hakkai turned around weakly, "_Oya?_ You're the real Gojyo? My…I thought you're just my dream," He chuckled and coughed.

"…Look by yourself! I'm real, REAL! And what the fuck with that cough? Are you sick?"

"_Maa_…I'm a little dizzy, but I guess I'm fine…"

A sudden scowl appeared on the half-breed and he put his palm to the brunette's forehead, yes even the stupid him could sense something was wrong, "You're always like that, if you're sick just say so, don't keep it by yourself!"

"Ah~ I'm being scolded…," He chuckled again.

"You're getting weirder when you're sick; I should get some medicine to make you better"

But before he managed his butt to leave the bed, Hakkai's hand grabbed his wrist. He turned his head to see his weak eyes struggling to keep opening, while he felt his wrist getting hurt with that kind of grip.

"Man, no kidding…your grip is starting to hurt me"

"Ah…I'm…I'm sorry…," Suddenly the look of his face changed just like a robber getting caught in action.

"Meh, no need to sorry," Gojyo sat back on the bed, lighting his cigarette and ruffled the brunette's hair. "If you want me to stay, I'll stay…now get some rest"

Hakkai smiled, "Thank you…"

"Hmm…"

"…"

"…"

"_Ne_, Gojyo…"

"Hmm?"

"Can you lie down next to me?"

"Wha…?"

"No, it's just your presence make me comfortable…," He let his sheepish smile.

_Maybe someone hit his head while I'm gone…_

"Tch, what a troublesome of you…," Even though he said that, eventually he laid down next to the sick man – he knew that Hakkai's smile was his weakness, plus he asked him to do something for him, what a rarity.

Gojyo stared at the ceiling while enjoying his cigarette, how he missed being here. The mining barrack was so bad, he didn't want to remember, and the only good thing is the barrack was so near with the red light district. _As for the gold…_

He sighed, "Do you think, I need to…," He stopped to catch the serene expression of Hakkai's sleeping face.

That kind of face made him stare for a while, _damn it, the more I look at him – this guy is more attractive than any women I've seen…_

…

_No, no what did I just thinking about? I'll slap myself when I think about that kind of thing again!_

Gojyo turned his head to the ceiling again, but somehow his eyes ended on gazing the sleeping man's figure under the blanket. At his own realization, he swung his hand and slapped himself.

_What the fuck am I thinking? I think the mine already made me crazy…, _He chuckled groggily and at that time he realized that Hakkai's hand still gripping on his clothes material. _Shit I can't go!_

_The best thing for now is trying to sleep, or I started to think many other things…_

It's not a good choice though, being in that kind of situation made him hard to close his eyes and warned himself not to steal a gaze to the man who was sleeping in front of him. _Now, maybe it's not hurt to kiss, than I can't sleep all night…_

With that kind of justification, slowly he started to get closer to his friend. He didn't care if someone called him an opportunist, his curiosity is bigger than the mockery, it will leave him unsatisfied feeling when he didn't do anything to stop his own urge.

He knew he couldn't stop when their nose started to brush each other, he crooked his head to get the best angle, he stopped a while and inhaling the scent when their lips merely a centimeter away.

* * *

He got that floating feeling when the deep slumber pulled him back to its embrace; he can sleep at ease now since his roommate already came back from his unknown journey. But somehow, an invisible man dropped a big boulder on his chest, it was so heavy, he can't breathe due its weight. He struggled to get rid of the boulder but the more he struggled, the heavier the boulder gets.

_Someone…please…help…_

He snapped open his eyes to find the kappa is half pinning him down and kissing him. He tried to resist but oh damn why his kiss tastes so good?

Gojyo suddenly realized that his friend no longer a sleep when he felt Hakkai pushed him and a small moan escaped his mouth. Abruptly, he stopped the kiss and turned away, completely at lost what he should tell him.

Angry Hakkai never mean a good thing…and for anticipating the unwanted tragedy, Gojyo already stood on the corner of the room.

"Um…why are you standing there?"

"Promised me you won't get angry"

"What for?" He smiled and this time Gojyo couldn't tell whether he's angry or not. "Come, sit here and talk…," Chances are bad still.

Hakkai still brimming with his smile, as Gojyo scooted himself back to the bed. "I'm sorry…that kiss umm, I didn't mean to…"

"Oh, I was shocked though…"

"…are you angry?"

"What for?" He repeated the question.

"For the kissing…," Gojyo bit his lower lip.

"No, it's fine…if you feel bad about that, then I feel bad too…," Hakkai fiddled his fingers.

_Save…_

"Now, may I ask you? Why did you do that?"

"Well, I'm curious…," Gojyo stopped to scratching his nose, "Why a man like you can look so beautiful…"

Hakkai felt his time froze at time when Gojyo said those words.

"It sounds crappy I know, and is it weird if I said a man beautiful?" He mumbled, "Now don't laugh at me!"

Hakkai let a small chuckle escaped his mouth and soon his chuckle changed into whole heartedly laugh; while he got tears flowing from his eyes, why this two different person who didn't know each other can say the same thing?

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm perfectly fine…"

"I better get you some medicine," Once again his hand was grabbed by the other man.

But different with the previous eyes glint, this one is taunting, "_Ne_, why don't you finish what you've started?"

* * *

A few moments later both of them already struggled to let each other clothes off. It was getting harder when their lips evoke in steamy wet kiss. Grunts and moans can be heard, filling the small room.

"Are you okay with this?" Asked Gojyo when their lips parted for a while, and he steadied his position between the emerald eyes' thigh.

"Huh?" Still clinging to Gojyo's shirt, Hakkai hadn't totally sober from the kissing ecstasy.

"You're sick, aren't you?" He asked him back before biting Hakkai's neck – surely it will leave a mark.

"Uh…yes but…umh…," He couldn't control his brain when the half-breed rubbed his knee to Hakkai's still fully-clothed thigh.

"Well I don't mind to catch a fever too…," He sealed Hakkai's moaning with his kiss.

Hakkai pushed Gojyo's face and hold it right in front of his face, he was struggling to talk between his pant, "…Then, make me…feel better"

"That's my job, Sleeping Beauty…," He winked.

Once again he devoured the wet lips while his free hands groping Hakkai's other body parts. The kiss made the other man's moans swallowed down but from their lips connection, Gojyo started to understand some of his sensitive parts.

"You like it if I kiss here?"

He licked and sucking the area behind his left ear, a place that a little bit dangerous since his youkai limiter attached there – only heavens know what will happened if he was too excited and bit the limiter off Hakkai's ears. Enjoying his adrenaline rush, Gojyo's hand started to stimulate Hakkai's nipples.

"Hnn…nh…," Gojyo could feel the other man was biting his shoulder to reduced his moaning and that time he realized the other man's pants are restraining his erection and his own pants too.

"_Ara_…I only teased the upper body but it seems, the lower part is impatient"

"Ahaa…if a ladies-man can't make my lower part excited, then people need to question his ability…well it took you a while to make me excited though…," He snickered.

"You, jerk…you love to kill the mood, eh?" Gojyo flipped the man before him, and with some unknown power, managed to get rid of Hakkai's pants.

"Hyaaa?" Hakkai yelped as Gojyo grab his cock and rubbed his thumb to the tip and slit after pulling the foreskin.

"I'll show you what a pro can do…"

With that said, he swallowed the whole length of Hakkai's cock, made the other man slammed his head back to the pillow piles, his hand clung to the sheet as if his life depend on it while the other hand covered his mouth, prevents his lips to escape the blissful moans for being inside the hot mouth.

_This is too much…_

Gojyo kept on pumping, sucking, licking Hakkai's member and smirked between his jobs. He was pretty good at this and he knew it from the other's reaction – that hand won't be covering that lips soon, it will be changed with the beautiful moans that made him excited more and more.

_Well, maybe a little tease is okay since Hakkai is persistent._

He slowed down his pace and only doing halfway, this made the other instantly grabbed Gojyo's head while Gojyo thought his head would get smashed.

"Don't…don't stop…"

Gojyo smiled and tracing his lips back to the emerald-eyed youkais to induce an intoxicating kiss, but his hand never leave Hakkai's member and keep on pumping it. "…then don't cover your mouth, where's your gratitude for what am I doing?" Sly smile painted on his face.

Hakkai only nodded while concentrating not to let himself lose by Gojyo's professional hand pumping. While Gojyo was busy marking him here and there, Hakkai's hands reach for the other's pants, _this must go…_

Gojyo stopped and smiled before giving the other man another kiss, he helped Hakkai to pull down his pants, _now it seems both of us already can't take it anymore…_

The engorged organ sprung as soon as the fabrics leave the skin. Hakkai's eyes went bigger when he saw it and without a smile, his instant reaction was, "Scary…"

"What the heck? Which part of this awesome me scary?" He pointed his lower part.

"Well, to think that thing already inside so many women, it makes me scared," Still no emotion inside those words, it made Gojyo's pride crushed a little bit.

"Kkh…you really know how to kill the mood," Gojyo scratched the back of his head when suddenly he felt the warmth encircle his groin. "Ha-Hakkai?"

The other didn't respond him and focused on what he was doing; Gojyo grunted, if this thing continued, he couldn't hold any longer – somehow Hakkai's felatio feels so good. He grabbed Hakkai's shoulder and pushed him back to the bed, the other just gave that questioning look.

"Am I not good?"

"No, not that, you're absolutely good…but I want to save it for the main menu…"

Hakkai chuckled and brought Gojyo's fingers to his mouth, licking and sucking them one by one, giving them the natural lube for his next action. This erotic gesture made Gojyo's blood shot to his head, he never thought his friend had this kind of abilities – just like the previous felatio.

After Hakkai finished, Gojyo assaulted him with ferocious kisses, while his wet fingers prodded Hakkai's entrance – damn even his fingers can feel the tightness of him. Hakkai whimpers because of the force, his toes curled on the air since Gojyo brought his feet up on his shoulder.

"Is it hurt?"

"Nnh…'s okay…"

"Just try to be relaxed okay?" Gojyo inserted the second finger and stretched him again, just before he inserted the third fingers, Hakkai gasped. Gojyo eyed him while the other reached his surroundings to find something to cover his face.

Gojyo smirked, _I hit the spot, eh?_

Touching that spot once again and got the reaction from Hakkai's expression really made the wide smile plastered on his face, but his obvious face only earned a pillow whack from the other man.

"What did you think you're doing?"

"If…you continued like that, I…I can't handle it, put it already…I…," He sounded like someone is choking him.

"I understand…but bear a bit since it will feel different with the fingers"

"…I-I know…"

_What? How did he know how it felt? Did he already have someone before me?_

With his mind said something like that, he pushed his whole length to Hakkai's entrance, made his lips escaped the audible gasp and without waiting Hakkai to adjusted himself and controlled his breath, Gojyo started to move inside him.

"Ah…ah…wa-wait…it hurts!"

Ignoring the plea, he pushed Hakkai's feet until his knees almost touched the bed's surface next to Hakkai's ears and before the youkai can complain he gave him another deep kiss. Hakkai responded and let the man above him to lead; to clarify it, the green eyed youkai encircled his hands to the half-breed neck.

Hakkai didn't care about the hurt he felt on his back or entrance, as long as the kappa was on his reach, indulged him with kisses and good sex, everything seemed bearable. While Gojyo felt the difference of having sex with a man, he couldn't find any curves like he usually found on a woman, Hakkai's sharp figure made him turn on.

His eyes, his lips, his face, the wide scar on his stomach, are some of things that drawn him to the youkai, made him forgot that they have the same gender. It didn't even bother him though, for the man who always taken care of him, at last he wanted to give him something that the other two annoying guys can't do and why the sight of him having sex with other man bothered him so much?

_Am I jealous?_

"_Ne_, Gojyo…," The red-haired startled and answered him with a low 'hmm'. "Promised me…you won't go this long without me…," Hakkai tried his best to make his voice audible and not the moans escaped his mouth, since Gojyo added his pleasure by holding his member and rubbed it with his calloused hand.

Red eyes met the green, "…_Baaaaka_! You should know that how far or how long I go, I have my reason to go back as long as you're here"

"Eh?"

"Go figure…," Gojyo leaned in to give the brunette a sweet long kiss which he replied with the same intensity.

Between their kisses, both of them reached their climax almost in the same time. No extravagant screaming each other's name or exclamation of love – they didn't need that – only groans leave their mouth, since they were too occupied with the intense kissing.

In the end of haze, Gojyo kissed hakkai's forehead, made the bespectacled youkai giggled.

* * *

The aroma of coffee and cigarette's smokes soon filled the small bedroom. Gojyo sat on the bed, smoking and watching ceiling like there was something interesting on it, while Hakkai lay on his stomach, slowly drank his coffee and turned the pages of magazine.

"…there was something that made me curious…can I asked?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"When we done it, you said you know how it felt to have a cock inside you, how so? Did you have a male lover?"

"Hmm…well, that was kind of embarrassing for me to tell," Hakkai sat and put the coffee on the bed stand. "It was Kannan doing…"

"What the fuck?"

"Ahaha…Kannan is not that kind of 'sweet girl' you know, actually she's more ferocious than you think…," Calmly, Hakkai drank his coffee again while having the gloom atmosphere around him.

Gojyo stunned for a while and burst out a loud laugh, he couldn't imagine that a girl like Kannan – who always had the image of 'sweet' on his brain – shoved a dildo to her twin brother's ass and the other couldn't do anything to refuse.

"Now, now…don't laugh at me…," a flicker on Hakkai's eyes made Gojyo MUST stopped his laugh immediately; the green-eyed youkai wasn't pleased indeed.

"Well it was just shocking…," He said awkwardly.

"Aside from that," He sipped he coffee again, "What about the gold?"

Gojyo froze at the question, should he tell Hakkai about what happened? He didn't come how with tons of gold or mandarins though.

"The truth is…," He stopped, choosing the words carefully. "!"

"Huh?" The smile formed on his lips, Hakkai's expression demands him to repeat his last sentence.

Feel a little bit relaxed and can't go anywhere, Gojyo sighed. "I spent it on the red district, and somehow they stole my money…I didn't even know which girl who spent the night with me that night…"

"Huh?"

Not noticing the atmosphere surrounding him, he continued, "I only have the money for the train; I need to walked from the station to this house since I didn't have anything left, that's why I was late, I'm sorry I can't buy you tons of mandarin…," He scratched the back of his neck and stole a glance to the man beside him. "Hakkai?"

* * *

"Hey Sanzo, can I go with you?"

"No, this is only funeral and they didn't need a ruckus to ruin their ceremony…"

"I'm not ruckus!" Goku protested and pout. "But since you'll leave me with Hakkai, its okay – he always cook something good for me…," Goku licked his lips and couldn't help himself to run into the familiar house in his sight.

"Black hole"

"Whaaaa…?"

CRASH!

The master and the pet stunned when a vase flied from a broken window to unknown bushes. From a far both of them could hear the apologizing sorry. Goku sensed a danger and run towards the house, but Sanzo's hand pulled his collar.

"But…but Sanzo, there must be some burglar there, I must help!"

"No, there isn't…you better go with me…"

"Eh? Why did you change your mind?"

"Shut up, we don't need to meddle with that husband and wife problem…"

"Eh? Who has the wife? Hakkai or Gojyo? Why didn't they tell me?," But Sanzo only answered him with his silency, his master seemed hurried himself to go from this place.

Goku's gazed to the house, it seems the riot still continued. His curiosity really tickled his senses but when seeing Sanzo getting further, it went down.

"Hurry or I'll leave you here…"

"Wait, wait for me Sanzo!"

_**~the end~ **_


End file.
